


Promise Fulfilled

by Jukebox



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Enemies to Lovers, Ghost Sex, Halloween, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukebox/pseuds/Jukebox
Summary: Can the X-men and their enemy help a promise be fulfilled to break a vicious cycle?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Doing this only for therapeutic value. Not making any money off it. All the familiar characters in this fic belong to Marvel & Stan Lee. I'm broke, so sueing me would be like trying to squeeze blood from a turnip.
> 
> Notes: This is an AU because empathy and spatial awareness are just too cool for Remy not to have. Takes place in the Evolution timeline. Unbeta’d. This was written a long time ago in response to House of Moans challenge in the Logan/Remy yahoo group.
> 
> Warnings: I don't know French or Cajun French, so my apologies to people of those areas if I butchered the language in this fic. If I put any in this fic, it came from online translators and Louisiana library archives. Because this is an AU, some of the characters in this story may seem OOC.
> 
> Words between ~ ~ are thoughts or mental speak
> 
> I meant to post this here for Halloween. Inspired by (mimics?) an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Two versions of this fic exists (each with some variation) - one in GW and one in X-men.

PROMISE FULFILLED  
  


100 years ago.......  
  


It was all Hallow’s eve and his love was working late again.  Charlie stalked the halls of the school, heading in the direction of the band room where he knew Ethan would be.  The other man was far too dedicated, as far as Charlie was concerned.  Those that ran the school were as bigoted as they came, unwilling to see love between two individuals, unless it fit into some narrow parameters of their choosing.  It didn’t help matters that Charlie was a student in love with an older man that happened to be his teacher.  Despite the fact that he was a few months shy of legal, it was considered by all to be the ultimate taboo.  And Ethan rebuffed every advance Charlie made, though the boy knew the man loved him.  It irked the teen to no end, especially given that Ethan was only a few years older; excelling through college and hired immediately upon graduation.  He was the youngest teacher the county had ever employed, taking a chance on him despite his youth; a fact they rubbed in the man’s face as often as possible.  
  


Climbing the stairs to the second floor, Charlie rounded the corner of the last hallway leading to the band room, when he saw the older man walking towards him, engrossed in some document.  “Ethan”

 

The older youth started at the sound, not expecting anyone else in the building besides himself.  He looked up to see the one person he feared being alone with the most.  Gut clenching, his face remained expressionless as he lowered the paper and addressed the other boy.  “Charlie.  What are you doing here?  It’s rather late.  Don’t you have a Halloween party to attend with some friends or something?”

 

“I came to see you.”  Charlie smiled.

 

Ethan frowned.  He knew his resistance to the charms of the other boy was almost nonexistent.  He had desired the other since the first days he laid eyes on him.  Only the age difference and his tentative position at the school had held him in check.  Ethan had never been one to care what others thought of his sexual preferences.  “I think it would be best if you left.  I have a lot of work to do and...”  Taking an involuntary step back, Ethan paused mid sentence as the other boy strode towards him with purpose. 

 

“Please Ethan, I can’t take it anymore.  I want to be with you.”  Charlie urged as he grabbed the man by both arms, noting with grim satisfaction the slight fear in the other boy’s eyes.

 

“No” Ethan hissed.  “This isn’t a good idea.  You know what will happen if we’re caught?  At best, I’ll be fired.  At worst, I’ll go to jail.  Let go.”  Ethan shrugged off the other’s grasp and turned to leave. 

 

“I won’t let you run away from me anymore.” Charlie cried, reaching out to yank the other boy back to him.  He devoured Ethan’s lips in a brutal kiss, forcing his tongue into the sweet depths of the other and savoring the taste he had been denied for so long. 

 

Ethan trembled in fear and excitement.  But, as much as he wanted the other boy, the logical part of his brain kicked in.  The teacher struggled, panicking now at the attraction, and pushed the other off so hard that Charlie fell to his ass and slid backwards a few inches.  For a moment they just blinked at each other, then Ethan turned and ran.  Charlie wasted no time, jumping to his feet to run after the teacher.  The older man was not going to push him away this time. 

 

He caught up with the teacher, just as he was about to descend the stairs towards the exit.  “Stop, Ethan!  I won’t let you go this time.  Please!  I want to be with you, I need to be with you!”

 

“NO!  Let me go.  This is WRONG!” Ethan cried, struggling in the grasp of the stronger male; desperate to stay in those arms, but desperate to escape. 

 

“Don’t fight it.  I know you want me, too.  We belong together forever.  PLEASE!” the teen pleaded, clinging to the other man with all his might.

 

Ethan had to get away.  His resolve was melting away like ice in the sun, but he knew the trouble it would bring on the other boy if he gave in.  Ethan’s desire to protect Charlie was greater than his unruly heart.  Summoning all his strength, his brought his hands up to Charlie’s chest and shoved.  The power in his push was unexpected and Ethan stumbled back out of the other boy’s grasp, losing his footing at the top of the stairs and falling.  It seemed to all happen in slow motion.  Charlie’s eyes widened in horror and he reached out desperately to grasp the hand of his love.  But, it was just out of reach and he watched the man tumble down the flight of stairs and land at the bottom.  Ethan’s body seemed broken, as limbs and neck lain in an odd angle.

 

“ETHAAANNNN!!!!” Charlie screamed, tears flowing freely down his face as he gaped down at his love.  Slipping and sliding down the stairs in his haste, Charlie fell to his knees beside his love, cradling the man’s head in his lap as he leaned over Ethan.  He managed to move his lips to within a hairsbreadth of the other.  Ethan’s eyes were wide open, tears slowly flowing from the corners.  Charlie knew he was fading fast.  “H...hang on baby, p-please!!” 

 

“Charlie” the other whispered, unable to see his love as the light of life faded from him.  “I.........lov...”  One last exhalation of breath and the light was gone.

 

“Ethan.  PLEASE.” Sobbing his grief, he stroked the silken hair. 

 

He stayed there for what seemed to be an eternity, not seeing anything beyond the body of the only person he had ever loved.  Shaking his head in denial, he gently lowered Ethan from his lap and stood up, his gaze still directed down at the other.  “No, I won’t let you g-go.  I won’t...I...I’m going to be with you.”  He slowly climbed back up the stairs, his body moving like an automaton towards the principle’s office.  The head master of the school was a vain man, his office plush and comfortable with only the finest in furniture and carpet.  But he was also a paranoid man.  Charlie knew the principle kept a small handgun in his top drawer.  It was to this weapon that Charlie was drawn.  He pulled the small pistol from the desk without a second thought and placed it against his temple. 

 

~ _I’ll find a way to be with you~_   With a smile at his last thought, he pulled the trigger.

 

**********

Present day...        

 

“My Acolytes” Magneto somberly began, “Our greatest foe, Charles Xavier, is up to something and I need to know what it is.  With the help of our master thief...” he nodded in Gambit’s direction before continuing, “...I have been made aware of his unusual interest in Bayville High school, outside of the normal interest he shows towards his students.  I am, as of yet, uncertain exactly what it is he is trying to uncover at the school, but he has had his dog, Wolverine, sniffing around the place for the last few weeks.”  He pinned his men with a deadly glare.  “And I want to know why.”

 

“Gimme five minutes with the runt and I’ll tell ya all you need ta know.” Sabertooth growled.  He was ready to spill blood at the mention of the other feral.

 

Magneto looked hard at the overbearing mutant.  “No, Creed.  You are not the right choice for this operation.”

 

Creed bared his teeth. “But that piece of shit and me got history.”

 

“Which is precisely why you are not right for this particular mission.” Magneto calmly stated, unfazed by the false bravado of the other mutant.  It would take a mere flick of his wrist to send the ogre flying to the four corners of the planet.

 

It was Pyro that chimed in next.  “Oi, lemme go Magsy ol’ mate.  I can find out what yer need.”  

 

“No, I think not.”  Magneto sighed.  “Our goal is not to burn the place down, though I may let you do that later.”

 

There was a maniacal gleam in Pyro’s eye, as he caressed the hose of his flame thrower lovingly.  “Yessss, lemme burn it.  Burn it all.”

 

Erik turned to the only other mutant in the room.  He knew the man would never volunteer and would have to be forced to accept the mission.  Such was the relationship between them, though the master of magnetism had no qualms with flaunting his control over the boy.  “Gambit, you will go.  Find out what is so special about that school that is dominating Xavier’s thoughts these days.”

 

Gambit shrugged.  “Fine by me, mon capitaine.”  With that, the Cajun sauntered from the meeting, making it clear that, as far as he was concerned, this meeting was over.  Magneto narrowed his eyes at the Cajun’s back.  The insolence the southerner had been showing lately could not continue, lest Magneto lose face in front of the others.  It was clear that he and the boy would need to have a little talk before too long.  He smiled at the thought of that, looking forward to the pain such a talk may inflict on the Cajun.

 

*******      

 

“I’m telling ya Chuck, I ain’t picked up a thing since I’ve been monitoring that school.  Might help if ya told me what we were looking for.” Logan reported, as he sat on the couch in Xavier’s office cleaning his fingernails with the tip of one blade. 

 

Xavier sighed, one hand rubbing at his forehead in frustration.  “I wish I knew, Logan.  The energy has been building there over the last few weeks and I believe the culmination of whatever is happening will take place tonight.”

 

Logan pursed his lips for a moment.  “Just what makes ya think it’s all gonna happen tonight?  Ya starting to see the future or something?”

 

Xavier gave him a withering look before answering.  “All of our research shows that strange phenomena have occurred on Halloween on and off for many years.  It seems to only occur when there are people in the building late at night around this time of the year.  And it usually ends with a murder-suicide.”

 

Logan’s brow furrowed, “Well why can’t the cops do something about it then, if there’s a pattern to it?  Why, after all this time, are we looking into it?  Why not before?”

 

“Because no one has ever picked up on a pattern before.  Like I said, whatever is happening has been sporadic over the years.  And this last incident, a year ago today, involved mutants.  That is why we have been asked to investigate.” The professor calmly replied.

 

He maneuvered his chair from behind the desk and rolled to a stop directly in front of the feral.  “Tonight, you and I will go to the school and try to determine exactly what is happening.  If it is some type of energy based mutant, perhaps I can communicate with it, maybe reason with it.”

 

“It’s too bad Scooter and the gang are off in Florida soaking up the rays on the beach.” Logan grumbled, jealous of the team leader’s opportunity to cozy up to Jean.  Charles looked at Wolverine with kind, understanding eyes.  There was nothing he could do to help the older man over his broken heart, and it saddened him that the rejection from Jean had hurt Logan so much. 

 

“Yes, well, I believe the two of us can handle things.  I’ve asked some of the older students to take the younger ones trick or treating, so it should keep everyone occupied while we are gone on our mission.”  With that, Xavier wheeled his chair around and moved towards the door.  “I’m going below for a while to see if I can pick up anything else with Cerebro.  I’ll meet you out front in a few hours, after the children have left.”  With that, the professor rolled from the room, leaving Logan to his own devices.

 

The feral turned his head towards the window and scowled, muttering under his breath.  “Great.  Just how I wanted to spend my evening.”

 

*******

 

Arriving later that night at the front of the school, Logan and Xavier were side-by-side as they looked over the aging brick and veneer buildings that formed a block shape around a central quadrangle.  The quadrangle could not be seen from their vantage point, bordered on all sides as it was by the four buildings that composed the school proper.  Behind the main structure, they were aware of several temporary buildings, placed on adjoining property to accommodate the growth in student population over the years.  The two-story fort-like school had been founded over a century ago, the original structures still standing even today.  It had been repaired on and off through the years, as money became available.  As with most schools across the country, it fell low on the list of priorities when it came to government funding, and the mish mash colors of patch work around the complex showed the lack of spending in the care and upkeep.  The lowest bid usually won, whether the materials used matched or not.  

 

“Let me go first, Chuck.” Logan commanded, leaving the professor behind as he entered the school.  He took a look around the lower level of the first building he entered, straining his senses to pick up anything out of the ordinary.  Concentrating, he sent a mental message to the telepath that all was clear before heading towards the inner sanctum, the open courtyard in the middle.

 

Xavier started to move forward when, out of nowhere, a black cloud descended around the school.  The hum of thousands upon thousands of bees vibrated through him, making the hairs on the back of Xavier’s neck stand on end.  He gasped and placed his hands to his temples, attempting to contact the feral within.  Something was blocking him, though, and he could feel the faint thoughts of some presence within the school.  “Logan” he whispered, eyes darting around in the hopes of finding some other entrance.  “Be careful.”

 

Ruby orbs watched the telepath from a distance.  He had seen the feral enter the buildings earlier and waited for the other man to join him.  Just as the chair moved, though, he saw the telepath halt and stare in horror at something in front.  Then he watched as the man seemed to struggle, placing his hands at his head, as if he had some sort of migraine.  Remy frowned, eyes shooting to the structure and seeing nothing.  The Cajun wasn’t exactly sure what had spooked the telepath, but he wasn’t one to let an opportunity pass by.  It would be much easier, if he didn’t have the mind reader lurking about.  He slipped from his hiding place, moving with the shadows, until he reached another doorway, easing inside to begin searching for the mutant known as Wolverine.

 

Logan wandered towards the back of the school, in the direction he assumed was the quadrangle.  Most of the murders that Xavier had researched seemed to take place there.  He had already stumbled across the principle’s office and found nothing out of the ordinary.  He paused as a sudden blast of cold air flowed through him, causing him to shiver at the sudden drop in temperature.  Just as quickly, the cold was gone.  A quick perusal of the hallway revealed no openings through which the outside wind may have filtered, yet the cold had seeped in from somewhere, chilling him to the bone in a fraction of a second.  His senses had not picked up on anything.  It was probably a figment of the imagination Logan mused as he shook it off and continued towards the back.  After making his way to the courtyard, he sniffed around the lower level for awhile, then decided to check out the second level.

 

Remy ghosted down the hall, as silent as a cat on the prowl, as he searched for the feral.  He decided to open his shields and see if he could feel the man close by.  After all, it wouldn’t do for the other mutant to catch him off guard.  Living with Creed had taught him early on how extraordinary a feral’s senses were.  For a moment, a cold feeling came over him, making him gasp at the intensity and clutch at his chest.  ~ _What de hell?_ ~  Then the feeling was gone.  Remy quickly raised his shields again, his lips set in a thin line as he looked about.  Nothing seemed out of place, but it was better to be safe than sorry.  He slipped a card from his pocket, the feel of it between his fingers instantly calming him as he continued up to the stairs.  Rounding the corner, he came face to back with the mutant he had been trailing.    

 

Sensing the presence of another, Logan whirled around, his eyes immediately settling on red-on-black eyes that stared back at him.  “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

Remy started to take up a protective stance, when a haze stole over his mind and the chill from earlier permeated his body.  “I...I...”  It was getting harder to think as he rubbed his temple with one hand, eyes blurring over as his vision wavered.  There was a sharp intake of breath as something snapped in his brain, and suddenly it was all clear.  “I came to see you.” 

 

Logan blinked.  Had he heard that right?  “Ya what?”

 

“I came to see you.”  The genuine smile that appeared on the boy’s face gave Logan pause.

 

“I think ya better get the hell outta here, boy.  Otherwise...” he released the blades in both hands “...I’m gonna hafta...”  Logan paused mid sentence, eyes widening as the other mutant strode up to him and grabbed him by both arms.  Ruby eyes glowed with intensity, momentarily hypnotizing the feral. 

 

“Please Ethan, I can’t take it anymore.  I want to be with you.”  Remy urged, as he grabbed the other man by both arms.

 

 “The hell?  What’re ya talking ‘bout, Gumbo.  Yer not making sense.”  Logan shrugged off the boy.  “This ain’t a good idea, Cajun.  This...”  His own brain was fuzzy and he felt his own control slipping further away.  Logan shuddered violently as a wave of cold invaded his body, making him squeeze his eyes tight with a gasp and grab the arms that had been holding him.  Storm blue eyes snapped open and searched the face of the boy standing so close.  “Ch-Charlie?”

 

Remy smiled.  He leaned forward to kiss the other man.     

 

“No” Logan hissed.  “This isn’t a good idea.  You know what will happen if we’re caught?  At best, I’ll be fired.  At worst, I’ll go to jail.  Let go.”  Logan shrugged off the other’s grasp and turned to leave. 

 

“I won’t let you run away from me anymore.” Remy cried, reaching out to yank the other man back to him.  He devoured Logan’s lips in a brutal kiss, forcing his tongue into the sweet depths of the other and savoring the taste he had been denied for so long. 

 

Logan’s body struggled and pushed the other off so hard that the Cajun fell to his ass and slid backwards several feet.  For a moment they just blinked at each other, then Logan turn and ran.  Remy wasted no time, jumping to his feet to run after the other.  The older man was not going to push him away this time. 

 

He caught up with the feral’s body just as the older man was about to descend the stairs towards the exit.  “Stop, Ethan!  I won’t let you go this time.  Please!  I want to be with you, I need to be with you!”

 

“NO!  Let me go.  This is WRONG!” Logan cried, struggling in the grasp of the taller male; desperate to stay in those arms, but desperate to escape. 

 

“Don’t fight it.  I know you want me, too.  We belong together forever.  PLEASE!” came the familiar plea, clinging to the other man with all his might.

 

Logan had to get away.  Inner instincts born of his mutant nature were battling with the entity that had taken command of his body.  With an anguished roar, he brought his hands up to Remy’s chest and shoved the boy away from him.  Logan’s inner turmoil had him staggering backwards, losing his footing at the top of the stairs and falling.  The scene replayed once again in slow motion.  Remy’s eyes widened in horror and he reached out desperately to grasp the other man’s hand.  But, it was just out of reach, as it always was, and he watched the man tumble down the flight of stairs and land at the bottom. 

 

“ETHAAANNNN!!!!” Remy screamed, tears flowing freely down his face as he gaped down at his love.  Slipping and sliding down the stairs in his haste, Remy’s body fell to his knees beside his love, cradling the man’s head in his lap as he leaned over.  Logan’s eyes were closed, but the life force within Remy knew this scene all too well, doomed to repeat it over and over forever.  It had played out the same way many times over the ages and there was no way any human body could survive such a fall.  No one ever had before. 

 

“Ethan.  PLEASE.” Sobbing his grief, he stroked the coarse black hair. 

 

He didn’t stay long.  The memory of what must be took hold and he gently lowered Logan’s head from his lap to stand up, his gaze still directed down at the other.  “No, I won’t let you go.  I won’t.  I’m going to be with you.”  He slowly climbed back up the stairs, his body moving like an automaton towards the principle’s office.  There would be a gun there, as always, and he would end this cycle to patiently wait for it all to start over again.  He pulled the small pistol from the desk without a second thought and placed it against his temple. 

 

Just as his finger twitched to pull the trigger, he gasped as one strong arm wrapped around his waist and a big beefy hand pulled the gun away from his head.  Remy slowly turned, tears streaming down his face as he faced the man who had just been dead at the bottom of the stairs.  “Ethan” he whispered, unable to believe what he was seeing.  Reaching up, shaky fingers lightly traced the feral’s face.

 

Logan smiled.  “Yes love, it’s me.”  He moved forward and captured those plump lips with his own, savoring the taste and texture as he slid his tongue over, asking for entrance.     

 

In the span of a heartbeat, Remy’s lips parted, granting entrance as both tongues tangled in a chaotic dance.  The kiss was frantic, passionate; the kiss of two lovers finding each other after decades apart.  Frenzied hands grappled at shirts, ripping them asunder to expose creamy flesh below.  Remy’s shirt slid over his shoulders to pool at the crook of his elbows.  Logan latched onto one dusky nipple, suckling like a newborn babe until it pebbled in interest, then blew a warm breath of air across the moisture slick skin.  Remy moaned at the sensation, hands buried in unruly ebony hair.  A whispered ancient lover’s name fell from his lips as Remy threw his head back in bliss.  Logan ran his tongue up the other man’s neck to the underside of his jaw, nipping at the tip before claiming Remy’s lips again, only this time the kiss was tender.  He pulled back to take a breath, waiting until those beautiful ruby eyes opened to meet his.  “I always wanted to be with you, Charlie.”   Eyes softened as he cupped the other man’s face.  “And now we have that chance.”

 

Remy sighed.  “I love you, Ethan.”   

 

Running the tips of his fingers slowly down the smooth expanse of exposed throat, the larger male savored the feel of flesh for the first time in over a century, as he lowered them both to the plush carpet.  He worshipped every inch of the quivering body below him, raining kisses and licks over every erotic spot.  When he reached the boy’s pants, he unbuttoned them and eased the zipper down ever so slowly, driving himself wild with anticipation.  With shaking hands, he slipped the cloth over slim hips to expose the prize beneath.  The thickening shaft bobbed in front of him and he inhaled deeply to take in the rich scent of his lover. 

  
“Beautiful” he murmured, bending down to swipe his tongue lovingly over the leaking tip, lapping at the drops of liquid beading there as if it were the sweetest nectar of the gods.  Enjoying the wanton sounds of the writhing body beneath, he engulfed the shaft to the root, hollowing his cheeks to suction the straining flesh and causing the slender man to arch his back.  Remy’s hands flew to Logan's hair to grip, as a moan tore from his throat.  This was what he had wanted to do with his love all those years ago and he smiled around the cock in his mouth. 

 

Releasing his lover, the entity in Logan moved his host’s tongue lower and fondled the twin balls of the other man, drawing one into his mouth to suckle it gingerly as his hands worked to remove his own breeches.  The rumbling sound of pleasure deep in his partner’s chest was music to his ears.  Knowledge from the host body had Ethan slanting his gaze towards the desk and the smell of almond flavored lotion.  The need to retrieve the lotion there had him breaking off the caress of his lover’s balls, ignoring the whimper of protest it brought from the other.  It was mere moments later that he returned, silencing any complaints with another tender kiss as he spread the lotion and prepared his lover with a gentleness that belied his underlying strength.  When he deemed them both as ready as they would ever be, he captured those ruby eyes that were nearly black with desire.  “Ready, love?”

 

The younger man was beyond speech, merely nodding his head.  That was all the encouragement Logan needed as he slowly pushed into his lover, pausing only long enough for the other to adjust.  Remy gasped at the fullness, the stretch slightly uncomfortable, but slowly fading to pleasure as Logan’s body began to move.  A few small thrusts and he was completely sheathed in his lover.  A rhythm built as Logan’s body pumped languidly into his lover’s, swallowing the groans of passion from his chosen mate.  Never in his previous life had he imagined it would be this good.  Logan’s tongue swiped along Remy’s jaw line, down his neck to the curve where neck meets shoulder.  As Remy tipped his head further back, panting with need, Logan took advantage by licking his way to the center of the base of the throat, at the dip between collar bones.  The moon peaked through the blinds like a voyeur, making their sweat soaked skin glisten in the pale light as the two moved in harmony together.  Their bodies molded perfectly to each other. 

 

The pressure began to build and Logan’s body was losing the battle to stave off the inevitable.  He grabbed hold of Remy’s hips and shifted to his knees, rocking back on his heels and pulling Remy’s body into his lap.  Only shoulders and head touched the floor as Remy arched violently; crying out in ecstasy as the change in position impaled him impossibly deeper, striking his special place unerringly with each thrust.  Logan watched in rapture as Remy’s hands rose to play with his own nipples.  A strand of hair escaped the long auburn ponytail to fall sensuously across Remy’s face, as he thrashed his head to one side.  It glided like silk up and down that flushed cheek with each driving push, the touch an erotic torment to over-sensitive skin.  It proved to be too much for the feral.  He brought his hand up to Remy’s neglected shaft and pumped it fervently in time with his own thrusts.  Faster and faster they moved in synch, until at last Remy tensed and came with a keening wail, spurting over them both.  The sight of pained pleasure, pure and beautiful on his lover’s face, along with the tightening of that lithe body around him, was enough to send Logan’s body over the edge.  Head flung back and eyes tightly shut, Logan groaned as he filled his lover completely with his seed, collapsing forward to lean his forehead against Remy’s breastbone right above his heart. 

 

For some minutes they lay there, spent, as breathing returned to normal and scattered thoughts slowly fell back into place.  To the side, a ball of light began to form and they both turned their heads to look at it.  It grew in size; the outer edges a luminous white that was blinding in intensity.  The inner area of the ball, the light was softer, warm.  Their eyes widened at the forming shape within.  In the blink of an eye, two bodies appeared, limbs entwined in a lover’s embrace.  They were breathtaking, the ethereal forms of two young men.  As they held onto each other, a feel of love so pure and innocent radiated from the pair.  Both mutants watched in awe as the pair turned in unison towards them, smiling brilliantly.  And though they could hear no sound from the apparitions before them, it was easy to read the words that formed on the ghostly lips. 

 

~ _Thank you_ ~

     

And with that, the entities blurred into oblivion, the light fading away to nothing.  Both mutants blinked to adjust their eyes to the sudden reduction in light.  Then they turned back to look at each other, frozen for a moment in shock.  It didn’t take long for Remy’s street instincts to kick in, though, and he shoved Logan off of him, hissing at the sudden decoupling.  He crawled backwards in a panic on his hands and feet until his back hit the wall, instantly grabbing at the remains of his shirt to pull it closed in some attempt to hide his body.  Unfazed by his own nudity, Logan watched him go as he rested his clenched fists on his thighs and struggled to retain control of his fragmented emotions. 

 

The room was absolutely quiet, an unnerving stillness in the air as both men tried to wrap their minds around what had just happened to them, what they had just done with each other.  Neither could look each other in the eye for very long, averting their gazes as soon as they met.  Finally, Logan found his voice and broke the silence, his tone strained.  “Did I...are ya hurt?”

 

Remy pursed his lips.  Was he hurt?  He thought about that for a moment.  There was soreness, but nothing unbearable in the midst of pleasantly sated feelings.  “Non” came the shaky reply.

 

Running a hand through his mop of hair, Logan sighed.  “Gambit, I’m so...”

 

“Don’t” the Cajun interrupted, unwilling to hear an apology.  “Not our fault.  C'était ce que c'était.”  

 

But he couldn’t just let something like this go.  “What was it then?”

 

Remy was silent for a long while, staring towards the windows of the office.  Finally, he turned and pinned cobalt eyes with his own steady gaze.  “A promise fulfilled.”  He stood up to leave the room, clutching his shirt around him like a blanket, not sparing a glance in the feral’s direction.  Logan frowned, unable to process and efficiently file the guilty feelings away.  Lost in his thoughts, he was startled when Remy called out to him from the threshold of the hallway.  The Cajun still wouldn’t look at him, but called back over his shoulder.  “It...wasn’t unpleasant.”  There was something more he wanted to say, Logan could tell, but he clenched his jaw and left the room.

 

Rubbing at the sudden tension in his neck, Logan decided to dress and join the Professor outside.

 

********

 

Xavier gasped as the energy he had been trying to read suddenly disappeared, along with the horde of insects that had held the exterior of the school hostage.  Had it all be an illusion?  Xavier wasn’t so sure.  He started to maneuver his chair towards the entrance when he saw Logan emerge, looking rather disheveled and frowning in thought.  “Logan!  Are you alright?  What happened?”

 

Logan reached the professor and stopped beside him.  He pulled a cigar from his pocket and lit it, taking a deep drag to ease his troubled mind.  “Long story short...don’t think we’ll be having any more murder-suicides here on Halloween.”

 

The professor eyed the feral with concern, noting his tense posture and sensing unusual emotions.  “Something happened to you, Logan.  Please tell me.  Are you hurt?”

 

Logan stared off to the side, pupils dilating as he noted the movement of a shadow that disappeared quickly into the darkness.  He chuckled darkly, as he turned to contemplate the end of his lit cigar.  “Hurt?  Yes and no.”  At the questioning gaze from the professor, Logan shrugged and headed towards the car, Xavier falling in place beside him.  “Not sure what’ll come of things, but for now it’s over.  Let’s leave it at that.”

 

And sensing no further explanations would come, the Professor reluctantly agreed.

 

The End.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> C'était ce que c'était - It was what it was.


End file.
